Chapter 10: Baby Shower
Two years have passed since the tragic death of May. In the meantime, Chase has become an official member of Frar's royal family, Florence has assumed the position of Exalt, and Tost has been slowly building some form of government. The years have been hard on everyone. Florence has been forced to grow up more than anyone else, but her trusty brother stayed by her through the hardest times and now she rules with benevolence like her sister before her. The day finds Knifez, Florence, Joos and Sam being approached by a woman from Frar in the throne room of Waydrn's castle. Florence: You must be Joanne. DJ sent word that you'd be coming. What's the news? Joanne: Prince DJ has requested that every member of the Shepherds gather in Frar's capital as soon as possible. Knifez: Your message says this is important, but your tone says it's not. What's up? Joanne: He and Prince Chase want all of their friends to meet the new baby! Florence: A BABY?! How the hell did they have children? Unless one of them is... Joos: Should we tell her? Sam: ...Nah. Let's see how long it takes her to figure it out herself. Knifez: Alright. We'll mobilize and be out as fast as possible. Florence: Alright! I can't wait to see DJ and Chloe again! Joos: And Chase? Florence: Yeah, him too. Sure. Knifez: Wait, hold on. Who said you're coming? Florence: Um, I did. Knifez: Florence, Waydrn needs you on the throne. Not visiting friends for tea. Florence: What, and me sitting on a throne is more important than the fact that our mini-army is going to be prancing about? Nah, I'm going with you. Sam: A simple visit couldn't hurt. Knifez: You know what? You're right. Sorry. Joos: I think you temporarily assumed the mindset that we're going to battle. Knifez: Yeah, I did. Excuse me for getting a bit jumpy. Two years without any word on Esh-Ban's location takes a toll. Joos: I understand. Try two years without any memory of your past. Knifez: I guess you have me trumped. Doesn't make my stress any less real, though. Joos: Acknowledged. Joanne makes a move to remind Knifez of the invitation, but before she can, George is rolled in on a wheelchair by one of the palace guards. George: Thanks Daffy. Hey guys. Heard we had news from DJ on the way. Knifez: Yep. DJ's inviting us to Frar to see their new baby. George: Oh, sweet! Florenc'''e: Do you wanna come with? '''George: I wish I could, but Frar's terrain is so rocky, my wheelchair wouldn't last five minutes. Do say hi to the little rugrat for me, okay? Knifez: You've got it. I hate to leave you here like this, though. George: Hey, don't worry about it. The guards are rad and I can always find something to do. Just think of me as insurance that nobody will be getting into this castle, yeah? Knifez: Yeah, that makes me feel better. George: Oh Knifez, you have got to stop blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens. Joos: Yeah, let me take the blame for that one. George: Not where I was going with that, but whatever. Joanne: So...are we going? Knifez: ...Right! Joos, Sam, gather the Shepherds. If DJ and Chase want all of us there, they're getting all of us. Daffy: That baby's gonna be getting one hell of a welcoming party. George: Poor thing. If I was going, I'd cast a temporary deafness spell on it to save it from having to hear all those bozos. The journey to Frar is a lengthy one, but the fact that there is no battle waiting for them at their destination lightens the mood among the Shepherds. As they walk, Grace gets in some practice with an axe, having finally been promoted to a War Cleric. Grace: Thanks for finally promoting me. Joos: Hey, no problem. I only wish it didn't take someone losing his legs to kick my ass into gear. Sam: Wait, we promoted Grace? Joos: I did, yes. Sam: And you didn't consult me? Joos: I figured you wouldn't mind. Sam: It's not too big of a deal, so you're good. And it needed to happen anyway. Ewisko: Oh, are we getting promoted now? I want to get promoted! Joos: Here soon, I'll start passing promotions out like candy, but not until we're actually fighting Esh-Ban again. Sam: I don't know how I feel about waiting until it's absolutely necessary to promote someone. Joos: Better than after we lose people. Sam: Yeah, but surely we could get some out of the way now. We have a long way to go. Joos: Hmm...I guess I can think of one more promotion we can make on the way. Ewisko: Is it me? Joos: Not quite yet, dude. You still need a bit more practice. Ewisko: Alright. Joos: Hey, Dakota? Dakota: What's up? Joos: How do you feel about possibly getting promoted? Dakota: What are my options? Anna: Oh, oh, I know this one! Pick me! Dakota: Uh...? Anna: Thieves promote to either Tricksters like me or Assassins. Dakota: I'm liking the sound of assassin. Joos: I was hoping so. We could use the variety. Dakota: What're the perks? Joos: Assassins can use bows. Dakota: That sounds like something I'll wanna look in to. Joos: Sweet! Go talk to Pika. Maybe she can teach you a thing or two about the bow and arrow. Dakota: Right. Sam: I'm glad he didn't let Eddie's death get to him too badly. Joos: Yeah. Not sure how he did it. I don't think I'd brush it off that easy if I had watched him die. Josh: May I promote? Joos: I'm not sure yet. Maybe after I see what you can do in battle again. It's been a while. Josh: That it has. I will try to showboat a little bit more for you on the morrow. Joos: I'm not even sure if you used that phrase right, but sounds good nonetheless. After a lengthy trip, the Shepherds finally find themselves in the capital city of Frar, staring up at a castle even larger than the one in Waydrn. Julius: Whew! Looks like somebody's livin' large. Maybe I'' should have married DJ. '''Maggie': Something tells me you're not his type. Julius: Pfft. I'm everyone's type. Once inside, they find that the Tostians; Green, Bella, Kate and Sarah have arrived before them. Julius: Oh, hey Kate! Long time no see! Kate: Hi there Julius. Bella: Florence! I was afraid you wouldn't make it. Florence: Oh, please. As if DJ can get rid of me. I could be dead and in the ground and I'll claw my way out to see him if he wants. Knifez: I...don't appreciate that analogy. Florence: Sorry baby brother. Sarah: Hey guys. We've missed you in Tost. Aloasa: You know me. I tried to make it down. But I had so much shit to do. Kayla: He actually didn't have much to do at all. Sarah: Ha ha, good to see you haven't changed much. Green: Now that you're all here, maybe we can finally see the new baby. Joos: How long have you been waiting here? Green: Eh, not much longer than ten minutes, but it's still too much for me. Knifez: I wonder what's taking so long. Someone walks into the room and addresses the Shepherds. He is old and does not look very happy with the task assigned to him, but he greets them regardless. ???: Greetings. I am to understand you are the Shepherds I was told so...so much about? Knifez: That we are. Prince Knifez of Waydrn, at your service. Florence: And I am Exalt Florence. ???: Our most humble thanks for coming to see us, Exalt. I know it was no short trip. My name is Olaf. I am DJ's uncle and younger brother to the queen of Frar. Josh: This is a good opportunity for me! I've been meaning to inquire as to how the government works here. If you have the time. Olaf: DJ and Chase are getting ready to see you, so I don't see the harm in passing the time. You see, my sister is the queen and Princess Chloe's father is the king. They aren't related by blood or by marriage, but their families have been ruling Frar together for centuries. They each take jurisdiction in different areas of the government and— Chloe: Oh, our guests are here! Olaf: ...I'm afraid I must cut this explanation short. Josh: Consarn it. Chloe: Oh man, it's been so long. Good day to all of you! Joos: Hello Chloe. I can feel that you've promoted while we were away. Chloe: I felt the same way Grace did about not being able to fight, so I became a Valkyrie. I can now cast spells and heal allies, so I hope I'll be more useful down the line. Joos: I welcome your efforts. Now where are DJ and Chase? Olaf: As I said, they are still getting ready. Joos: Right. Sorry. Joos looks around awkwardly and his eyes land on a large, golden sword hanging on a far wall. Joos: Hey, does anyone think that sword looks familiar? Josh: I believe it's the first time I've seen that particular blade. Olaf: Ah, that is Ragnell. It's an ancient sword that's been a part of the Frarian royal families for generations. It is said to have been wielded by the one of the greatest heroes the world has ever known. Joos: Hmmm, I swear I've seen that somewhere before. Olaf: It never leaves the castle. Joos: I see... Finally, DJ and Chase enter the room, followed closely by a nurse. Chase holds a child in his arms and his face radiates happiness. Knifez: There they are! So who's this little bundle of shit 'n tears, huh? DJ: Ha ha, vulgar as ever, I see. Thanks for keeping them entertained, uncle Olaf. Chase: Knifez, Florence. Everyone else. I'd like to introduce you to Spencer! As Chase shows everyone the confused, brown-haired child, Signele rushes to him, more excited than anyone. Signele: Oh my god, I love babies!! Baby humans especially. Hello Spencer! At the sight of the strange, overly excited woman, Spencer smiles and reaches out to her, attempting to play with her floppy ears. Signele: Hey, what's with that thing on his head? Like she said, Spencer bears a strange insignia on his forehead. DJ: That is the mark of my family. Everyone with my family's royal blood bears this mark. Chloe's family has a mark too. Kate: Wait, how does he have your blood...? Florence: That's what I was saying! Kjeld: Pretty sure it's called adoption. Jimmy: If he was adopted, he wouldn't have a mark of the royal family. Kayla: *gasp* DID YOU BRAND A POOR BABY? Chase: No no, settle down. It's called a surrogate mother. Spencer's actually blood-related to DJ. That way he can have the mark and nobody can dispute his status as royalty. We weren't going to brand a baby, you loons. Suddenly, a man barges in, looking frantic. DJ: Heroi? Heroi: *pant, pant* It's Esh-Ban. He's been spotted! Everyone gasps. Chase: Where? Heroi: Here. In the capital. He's gathering assassins and mercenaries. He wants to go after Spencer. A second gasp from the Shepherds. DJ: That monster! We need to move out. Now. Chase: Here, nurse. Take Spencer. Keep him safe no matter what. The nurse nods and the Shepherds begin to move out. Joanne: Wait, I want to come with! Heroi: Me too. Knifez: DJ, what do you say? DJ: Joanne's a top-tier cavalier. She's one of our best. Chase: As for Heroi, he's one of my buds from my mercenary days. I managed to get him to do us a favor. He's been scouting for Esh-Ban for weeks now. He's just as good with a sword as I am. Knifez: Joos, the final call goes to you. Joos: They both seem dependable. Let's go, guys! Joanne: Yes! Heroi: Don't get too giddy. You'll end up dying if you let your guard down like that. Joanne: Heh. Sorry. The Shepherds leave the castle to find a mob of armed men and women standing out front. The one at the front of the group approaches the Shepherds and points his sword at them. Assassin: Alright. Hand over the royal baby and nobody else gets hurt. Seeing DJ start to make a move, Knifez holds his arm up to stop him. Knifez: Now now. Let's just talk this out like civilized adults. You need to realize that we're not handing over the baby. However if you leave now, nobody will get hurt at a— Suddenly, Chase charges forward and stabs the assassin front-runner in the chest. He lets the man fall to the ground and looks out at the rest of the attackers. Chase: Every. Single. One of you who tries to get to my baby will end up like him. Any more volunteers? Knifez: Well, so much for being civilized adults, I guess. Joos: Shepherds! Don't let anyone in the castle under any circumstances! The battle begins and the group of would-be assassins quickly regret having picked the fight. This serves as a great first battle for Grace and Chloe to show off their newfound combat skills. They strike down many opponents while also taking breaks to heal their allies. Joos: Oh man, we should have promoted them long ago! They're so much better than I thought they would be. Sam: It's still really risky. I don't like having them up front like that. Think maybe we could pull them back? Joos: I dunno, I like them up there. Sam: Whatever, man. If it works, it works. As the battle continues, Ewisko starts to get overconfident and lets his guard down, which gives an assassin just enough time to sneak up on his and catch him by surprise. The attacker swiftly disarms Ewisko and puts a sword to his throat. He then marches Ewisko to Kate, Julius, Chase and Pika, who are making sure nobody gets past them and into the castle. Assassin: Alright here's the deal! You let me into the castle and this dirty boy gets off juuust fine. If you don't, say goodbye to your friend's head. Kate: What?! How'd he get you? Ewisko: I don't know! Just let him in, please! I like my head. A frantic Chase turns to the others with tears in his eyes. Chase: What...what do we do? Julius: Oh man... Joos! We need you!! Assassin: Not another move until your fruit beverage gets here! In the time it takes Joos to get there, Pika silently readies an arrow on her bow. Joos: What's going on here? Chase: He's holding Ewisko hostage to get into the castle. Joos: Oh no...There's no easy way out of this, is there? Assassin: Absolutely not. Now let me into the castle! He presses his sword closer to Ewisko's neck, drawing the smallest drop of blood. Before anyone can make another move, Pika lets her arrow fly and it lodges itself in the man's forehead. His eyes roll back into his skull and he falls to the ground, letting Ewisko go. Ewisko: *GASP* Pika! You saved me! You're my hero! Pika: Er, don't mention it. Now get back to it! Ewisko: Right. Elsewhere, DJ and Signele fight side-by-side, striking down enemies with ease. Signele: How're you holding up? DJ: Could be better, could be worse. You? Signele: Not how I was planning to spend Visit The Baby Day. DJ: The...what day? During this conversation, a man sneaks up on Signele and prepares to strike at her hide. ???: GREAT AETHER! DJ and Signele whirl around to see the man drop dead with a horribly deep gash in his back. Behind where he was standing is Ike, holding his golden sword, which is now coated in blood. DJ: Ike! Signele: Not Ike! Ike: Don't gawk. Keep fighting. DJ: What are you doing here? Ike: No time to talk. All I'll say is that your child is monumentally important. Don't let him get hurt. DJ: Wasn't planning on it. Without another word, Ike runs back into the thick of battle. Florence: What the hell?! It's like Esh-Ban invited every mercenary in Frar. Knifez: Sorry we're kind of ruining the population of your country, Chloe. Chloe: Anyone who plans to lift a hand against royalty is nobody I want living in my country. So you're good. Knifez: I was hoping you'd say that. Finally, the wave of Assassins and mercenaries ebbs and the battle slows to a stop. Everyone gathers back in the castle and talks about the events of the day while DJ holds Spencer. Knifez: So what's our next move? Sam: Nobody found Esh-Ban during the battle, so he must have left town. Joos: I suggest searching the surrounding area. He might have headed into the mountains to make it harder to track him. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't realize we have a pegasus knight and two Wyvern Riders. Maggie: And a dragon! Joos: And a dragon. All people who can fly and survey the area from the skies. I say as soon as we're able, we move out and search for him. He can't have gone far. Knifez: And while we do that, we have someone escort Florence home. Florence: Excuse you! I'm not some daisy petal now that I'm an Exalt. I can still fight, and well. I won't stop now. Joos: I agree with Flo. If we have someone escort her home, they'll be a big red flag. Esh-Ban can't take all of us at once, but he'll be able to take a small force, and can we really risk him getting a hold of another Exalt? Knifez: I'm not going to budge on this. I'm sending Florence home. Ike: Florence stays. Florence: See? Ike agrees with me. Knifez: And why is that? Ike: You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Signele: I'll believe you as long as you're not lying. I can tell, you know. Ike: Right. Taguel ears. Signele: Finally someone gets it! Bella: Alright Ike, tell us what we won't believe. Ike: I... *sigh* Okay. If you send Florence back to Waydrn, all of her escorts will die and she will be mortally wounded. She won't die, but she will definitely end up like your friend back in Waydrn. I know this because I have extensive, precise knowledge of the future. Knifez: You're a fortune teller now? Ike: Not exactly... Florence: What do you say about all this, Signele? Signele: He's not lying. Florence: So who all dies? Ike: I won't say, because it's not going to happen. Not this time. Knifez: Florence...I have to protect her. Fine, we won't send her back. Sam: Good idea. If we did have a spy... Joos: Are you still on about that? Sam: Hear me out! If there was a spy in our ranks, they would tell Esh-Ban all about how Florence is more or less on her own. We'd be throwing her into his grasp. Joos: That is true... Sam: Ike. You know so much about the future. Is there a spy? Ike: I can't say. I also can't help tell you where he is this time. I'm so sorry I can't be more useful. Sarah: You could be more useful by joining us. Rachel: Yes, come with us. I saw you out there today and you were doing so well. We'd be honored to have you. Ike: I can't. I had to save Spencer, but that's all I can do. Chase: You came to save our baby? DJ: Oh right. You told me Spencer is super important. What was that about? Ike: I told you about my knowledge of the future. Spencer is instrumental. Don't let him get hurt. Chase: How do you know all this? Ike: I hate this Q and A session... Joos: We should probably go. Ike seems to be tired of being the exposition machine. Besides, the longer we wait, the farther Esh-Ban gets from here. Knifez: Right. Everyone's staying with us. We're moving out to find Esh-Ban. Joanne: Can I stay with you guys? I want to help save the country. Heroi: I want to help my old buddy, so I'll come with too. Jimmy: They did help us out a lot today. Joos: I don't see a problem with it. You guys are a welcome addition. Joanne: Yes! Heroi: Looks like you're stuck with me a bit longer, Chase. Chase: Oh darn, whatever will I do? You know I'm cool with that. Knifez: Alright, let's move out! Joos: A few of you can expect visits from me. Sam: Why? Joos: It's time to promote some people. > CHAPTER 11: BATTLE AT THE MOUNTAIN PASS < SUPPORTS Current Party The Shepherds *Knifez. Lord. Captain of the Shepherds and Prince of Waydrn. Treats his men firmly but fairly. *Grace. War Cleric. An affectionate and cheeky Shepherd with a possessive streak. *Joos. Tactician. A traveler with no memory of the past, but a gift for tactics. *Sam. Tactician. The Shepherds' original, no-nonsense Tactician. *Florence . Lord. A Shepherd and Knifez's sister. Always ready to lend an ass-kicking. *Jimmy. Cavalier. A quiet Shepherd who knows exactly when to get to work. *Pika. Archer. A peppy Shepherd, always ready to follow her Tactician's command *Josh. Mage. A meticulous, methodical Shepherd with just a bit of whimsy. *Dakota. Assassin. A formidable Waydrnite thief with a grim outlook on things. *DJ. Myrmidon. A noble from Frar who knows his way around a sword. *Chloe. Valkyrie. The downright kindest Noble Frar ever did see. *Green. Wyvern Knight. A funloving Tostian dracoknight. Has a penchant for stabbing first and asking questions later. *Bella. Pegasus Knight. A Tostian “noble” whose love of her country is rivaled only by her love of her horse. *Chase. Mercenary. A Sellsword with a love of tall tales and romance. *Kjeld. Fighter. An executioner who just wants justice to be served already. *Signele. Taguel. Last surviving inhabitant of The Domain. Also a giant bunny sometimes. *Ewisko. Villager. A Waydrnite commoner with unawakened potential. *Julius. Dancer. A gifted dancer with a flair for philandering and caffeine. *Maggie. Manakete. An innocent Manakete with a penchant for theatrics. *Kate. Knight. A knight who's probably just as confused as anyone. *Sarah. Wyvern Rider. A gifted Wyvern Rider who prefers the term "realistic." *Kayla. Mage. A hyperactive mage who can't wait to prove herself as more than just a kid. *Aloasa. Dark Mage. A dour Tostian with a knack for curses and hovering. *Anna. Trickster. A world-traveling merchant who loves money and big spenders. *Rachel. War Cleric. Constantly picks fights, but is better at healing than punching. *Heroi. Mercenary. Really good at what he does, but goes unnoticed until he's gone. *Joanne. Cavalier. A quiet knight who waits for the perfect moment to speak up. Information *This chapter was originally posted to the Total Drama Writers' Forum here. Category:Story Category:Chapters